


神爱世人

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC





	神爱世人

金博洋觉得羽生结弦很像神。

不是粉丝或媒体所称赞的“花滑之神”之类的溢美之词，而是真正意义上的，同人类有着巨大差异的存在。

那天他窝在宿舍里不知道该干什么，什么都不想做，却也不愿如此浪费时间，最后随便开了部动画托着脸坐在电脑前发呆。

他在想羽生结弦，当然，不是抱着暧昧或羞涩的心情，只是单纯的，从他可以想的事情中挑选了一件不那么艰难的来填充自己的脑子罢了。

最开始他在担忧偶像的伤势，接着又想到了即将到来的四大洲和世锦赛，接着回忆起羽生这个赛季的表演，以及芬兰站时两人天差地远的分数。

像神明一样，羽生结弦。

超越人类的强大，超越人类的脆弱，越是追逐在他身后而踏在冰面上前进，就越是能感觉到他们之间的不同。

金博洋将目光移回屏幕，森林之神在混乱中被人类打中脖颈，抢走了头颅。

他不太了解日本的神话，也不太清楚日本的神灵都是怎么样的，然而在这一刻，他感觉麒麟神同羽生结弦之间的相似之处甚至超过了羽生和任何一位花滑选手。

羽生当然是温柔的，生动的，他也会像小孩子一样的胡闹，会迷恋奇怪味道的食物，会熬夜游戏睡懒觉，会毫不在意地拿擦冰刀的毛巾擦脸。但那就像是神明因迁就人类而放纵自己变得不那么完美一般，在那短暂的亲密过后，在羽生停止微笑的时候，他们的距离依旧不会因此而减少。

他能触碰到羽生，但仅此而已，即便是羽生向自己投来欣赏的目光，在眼神的深处依旧是他无法探知的东西。他能从媒体那里得到很多资料，关于羽生喜欢什么，会做什么，甚至是他对表演的看法，然而这些都不足以让他更了解羽生结弦。

羽生是不可被了解，不可被揣测的，人们只能等待，等待他作出选择，而任何人都不要妄想可以改变他，影响他。

 

“你感觉还好吗？”

芬兰站的时候，羽生曾经小心又温柔地询问他。

金博洋强撑着点点头，表演滑勉强发泄出了他心中的一点郁气，然而在表现得近乎完美，再一次打破记录的偶像面前，他依旧觉得羞愧。

他一直追逐着羽生的脚步，从他还在青年组的时候，看见年轻又强大地站在冰场上作出惊人表演的羽生结弦，就一直期盼着可以同他并肩的未来。接着美好而短暂的时代到来了，他们一起站在领奖台上被证明了光辉与荣耀，甚至名字都会被旁人放在一起，他知道那个已经逝去的称呼，“男单6boss”，那近乎是他和羽生距离最近的时候了。

可是神明只会偶尔垂怜人类，并不会因此就真的同人类一样，金博洋在这个赛季，在这几场比赛中，无比清晰地认识到这一点。

羽生结弦站在他面前，因为他长久的沉默而投来担心的眼神，大约是以为他正在为自己的成绩苦恼，羽生体贴地拍了拍他的头。

“我相信你能做得更好，加油。”

像当年他们正并肩在小奖牌的颁奖礼上接受主持采访一样，羽生在说加油的时候比了个可爱的鼓励动作。

而金博洋只能微笑点头而已。

 

进度条走至结尾，宏大的音乐也渐渐低落下去，神明直到结尾也终究是沉默，只是用自己换来山林的生机。

羽生结弦并不沉默，而这甚至比沉默更让人痛苦。

 

 

END


End file.
